


Another Sunny Afternoon

by Meduseld



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of hipster legolas, Modern dads, Reincarnation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Some sort of Reincarnation AU for Bard and Thranduil where there’s car trouble and rain.  It wasbrodinsons’ idea.





	Another Sunny Afternoon

It’s entirely possible he’s been working himself too hard. He’s been told that at least twice a week since he’s taken over the family law firm, and it’s been said with increasing alarm since his son decided that he wanted to take off backpacking instead of finishing his law degree. The scratchy throat and sniffles just seem like adding insult to injury.

As it turns out, the incoming cold is only step one in the humiliation conga line. His car breaks down. The car he’s had for years, silver and perfect, in a neighborhood he can generously term as ‘rustic’. He runs his hand in frustration over the antler hood ornament.

The car was a wedding present. His son was ferried to and from school in this car. He’d even been sick in it, once or twice, and it’s a testament to how hard the rift between them is hitting him that that makes it even more precious. That is, of course, when it starts to rain.

It is only years of experience in boardrooms and courtrooms and other places of power that keeps Theodore from screaming his head off. He huddles up against a wall instead and wonders if he has a fever while his cold hands clumsily try to coax a signal put of his cellphone.

“Are you alright?” the voice has a rough accent, but it’s warm and it comes with an umbrella over Theodore’s head. The stranger has nice eyes. Kind. “No. My car’s broken down.” He doesn’t blink at the bluntness.

“Let’s have look then” he says, and hands off his umbrella before popping the hood.

 -

“You’ll catch your death out here, you know” he says as his eyes rake over the engine. His eyes flick to his watch once or twice, as if he has to be somewhere. Idly, Theodore notes that he’s got strong, rough hands, used to working. And a mechanic’s uniform, which is suspicious good fortune after the day he’s had.

“It’s already been caught” Theodore says with an exaggerated sniffle, and the man shoots him a quick smirk, like he knows that dramatic declarations like this are Theodore’s usual style. It’s been such a long time since a first time meeting hasn’t ended with the newcomer cowering in his presence that Theodore is actually pleased. The man has potential, which is not something he’s ever thought of someone that doesn’t come from a law firm with three names in the title.

“That’s it, I think” he murmurs, and the car starts with a pleased purr. “Thank you” Theodore says, fiddling with the umbrella for a beat, before awkwardly handing it back. The mechanic feels like a good luck charm and he’s reluctant to leave him. “S'no problem. And I’m Bard, by the way”

“Theodore Greene-Levin. Can I offer you a lift?”

 -

Bard is 'going just up the way a bit’ to pick up his children from school. Just a short walk home. Shorter with a car, Theodore says. Bard smiles. Something about it makes it clear that he knows this is an unusual display of generosity on Theodore’s part. Just like Theodore knows Bard usually wouldn’t accept.

 -

The luxurious silver car is ridiculously out of place outside the red brick school streaming with working class children. But when Theodore looks over at Bard as he settles into the beige leather seat, he can’t help but feel that’s exactly where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Bard's kids insist they keep him. Legolas ends up coming home for Xmas and they all spend it together and everything is happy. I'm not sorry for making the swag stag a car or giving Thranduil the supremely posh name he deserves. Bard is probably a nickname for Barry or something.


End file.
